Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to correlating documents and mapping supplemental content layers into correlated documents in an online education platform.
Description of the Related Art
The rapid shift to mobile Internet services is bringing content offerings to an increasingly larger number of connected devices. Experiences previously limited to a single device are now accessible across multiple devices as high volume consumer electronic platforms such as smartphones, tablets, eReaders, game systems, Internet TVs, and wearable devices have become new channels to receive digital documents and services. As digital documents are shifting from a static model to a connected one where related, personalized, and other social content are being aggregated dynamically within the original assets, the definition of a document needs to be adjusted to this model and its content properties revisited accordingly.
Textbook publishers regularly publish new editions of textbooks, often every two or three years. The content of these new editions often overlaps with content from the previous editions. However, when a new edition of a textbook is published, the dynamically aggregated content associated with the previous edition is lost. Thus, initial readers of the new edition do not have the benefit of the dynamically aggregated content associated with the previous edition.